drogas
by Lantano
Summary: ¿qué puede pasar si un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y una profesora de pociones fuman algo que no es tabaco?


Drogas Harry Potter no me pertenece, todo es obra de J.K, yo sólo soy un ilustre desconocido que gusta de hacer historias alternativas con los personajes realizados por la autora. Empezamos el one shot que me regresa a las andadas Hermione ya no era una niña, hace mucho que había terminado la guerra y los resultados de esta habían sido algo inesperados, el más importante es que Severus Snape había sobrevivido a la mordedura de naguini gracias a años de preparación cubierta de las intensiones del mismo Dumbledore. Contra todo pronóstico, sobrevivió, Harry dio fe de su inocencia y ahora era un hombre libre, maestro de Defensa en Hogwarts y pensionado como todos los héroes de guerra, incluyendo a la joven bruja. Ella, que tras haber intentado seguir los pasos de sus amigos en el trabajo ministerial mágico tras un ataque de mortifagos prófugos donde tuvo que dar muerte a uno de éstos decidió retirarse de ese trabajo, ella no podía con tanto estrés en su vida, es más, esa muerte le había pesado más que otras, la hacía sentir una asesina y lo que es peor, que la lucha del ministerio estaba en igualdad de condiciones que los "enemigos" ambos grupos con un pensamiento arcaico que sólo hacia que la sociedad mágica tuviera mayor diferencia de "clases" por llamarlo de alguna modo. Sus opciones eran dos, vivir de su jugosa pensión o trabajar de algo menos estresante. Así llegó a una conclusión aplastante, volver al lugar que la vio crecer. Sin chistar tomo pluma y pergamino y escribió una carta a su maestra y amiga Minerva Mcgonagall preguntando si había quizá una oportunidad de tener un trabajo en Hogwarts, ya que ella quería volver a su escuela y aportar algo más que investigaciones que sólo condenaban a la gente, quería hacer un cambio en los magos más jóvenes. Al paso de unos días Hermione se estaba instalando en su nueva oficina. La respuesta de Minerva fue rápida, Hermione cubriría la plaza de maestra de Pociones que había dejado libre Slughorn y se haría la jefa de su casa. Todo parecía milagrosamente fácil, sin embargo, la realidad parecía muy muy distinta, al llegar al castillo los recuerdos vividos en los últimos momentos se agolparon en su cabeza y no hicieron más que darle pesadillas y noches de insomnio mezcladas con ansiedad. Sí bien ella podía realizar pociones para arreglar sus problemas, prefería luchar contra eso como un ser humano sin magia. Así los días transcurrieron y llegó la hora de encarar a los primeros alumnos del curso que regiría por vez primera, y sobre todo ser ahora ella quien guiará a los chicos a su selección de casa. Algo que ningun maestro o alumno esperaría es el discurso que Hermione dio antes de usar el sombrero seleccionador. "Jóvenes magos, recuerden que hoy sólo se decide su casa, una serie de aptitudes que los aventajan a cada uno de ustedes, pero no los define en lo más mínimo, hemos tenido griffindors perversos y slyterins leales. Los colores y lemas de sus casas son una formalidad, ustedes se forjan solos, más allá de lo que un sombrero les pueda decir ahora que a penas son niños"

El silencio se escuchó en la sala, los jóvenes estaban contrariados, la mujer más lista de su generación, una de las integrantes del trío de oro había repudiado la elección de casas, nadie aplaudió, y no es que Hermione lo esperara, sólo quería dejar claro un punto que le había carcomido el alma después de la guerra. La casa no hacía al mago. La selección se llevó sin más contratiempos, y los días lectivos comenzaron a ocurrir sin contratiempos, Hermione era conocida por su hermetismo como profesora y más aún rivalizaba con Snape en su rigidez sobre todo si en su clase ocurrían enfrentamientos de casas. Minerva no esperaba menos, aunque le sorprendía la actitud transgresora de su ex alumna, y más que enfadarle le gustaban sus nuevas ideas y la frescura que aportaba al ambiente escolar, poco a poco los alumnos que tenía Hermione se empezaban a mezclar a las horas de comer en las mesas de otras casas, eso era más que suficiente. Ante todo este torbellino de cambios Snape observaba desde las sombras lo que su ex alumna hacia, le sorprendía que ella se empeñara tanto en una lucha que le parecía extraña y que había llegado a su vida a destiempo, si tan solo Lily hubiera pensado así, nada trágico se habría desatado en la vida de nadie. Hermione siempre fue diferente, lista, vigorosa, fuerte y con conciencia, era la joya de griffindor. Una buena tarde de viernes donde los alumnos fueron a Hogsmade y a la castaña no le tocaba hacer de chaperona decidió subir a la Torre de astronomía, el último lugar que visitaron ella y sus amigos antes de la guerra y después de la muerte del perverso director. Allí estaba ella, con unas ojeras enormes de las pesadillas que seguía sufriendo desde que volvió al castillo, cansada se sentó a contemplar el atardecer gélido que anunciaba las saturnalias y su descanso temporal de los alumnos. Tan absorta estaba por sobrevivir lo que restaba del atardecer con un semblante menos enfermo que no noto cuando su colega de ropas negras se sentó junto a ella. "Granger, parece que bebió un filtro de muerto en vida, se ve usted fatal. ¿Es difícil mantener la postura de luchadora social? Preguntó sarcásticamente Severus Snape El respingo que dio Hermione casi le provoca una carcajada al profesor más estricto de Hogwarts, ella estaba por hacer algo que sí bien no estaba estipulado en el reglamento escolar, era lo único no mágico que le daba un poco de paz. En su bolsillo estaba una pipa angosta y pequeña de madera y una cajita de mentas que contenía marihuana, una nueva especie que le había traído Ginny después de su última incursión a Amsterdam, le dijo que era fabulosa, Harry no se había arrepentido de haber probado por primera vez esa hierba. Eso la había convencido un poco, sí a Harry le había sentado bien, a ella le sentaría de maravilla. "Hola profesor, la verdad es que me da mucha pereza discutir con argumentos de niñato que no superó su etapa de acosador" retrucó ella, esperando que el profesor se alejara y la dejara iniciar lo que aún no empezaba y comenzaba a desesperarle la ausencia de relajación. Aun así, el maestro no se fue, la miró inquisitivamente "mejor saque eso que trae en sus bolsillos señorita" Hermione noto que el maestro amargado ex pocionista trataba de amedrentarla y pensó rápidamente en una idea, hacer lo que ella quisiera y como ella lo quisiera "no soy una niña,

colega, soy una mujer adulta y no me va a ordenar sacar mi propiedad privada de los bolsillos, aunque si tanta curiosidad le genera saber qué hago aquí, mejor siéntese para tener una demostración" La pequeña e insolente sabelotodo, saco esa pipa, abrió una caja barata y saco una hierba roja, que el reconocio, aunque dudo un poco dada la fama de su acompañante, era la niña correcta, la princesa de griffindor, pese a sus años estaba sorprendido y no daba crédito. Hermione sacó su varita y convoco algo de fuego a modo de encendedor muggle, y prendió su pipa, un par de caladas para que encendiera y una vez prendido inhaló profundamente y aguanto la respiración un buen rato para sacar el humo con un grito de diversión. Se rió bastante a ver la cara de su antiguo profesor, parecía un adolescente "no me diga que en todos sus años de pocionista usted no probó una hierba tan común como está, muggle pero efectiva" la castaña vio como su profesor se tornó rojo escarlata de la cara y sonrió con malicia "¿Quieres probar un poco, Severus?" Su insinuación sonaba a la serpiente diciéndole a Eva que tomara de la manzana del edén, tan pero tan tentadora. Era verdad que nunca lo había probado, para el las drogas no eran más que un recurso de los débiles, pero ver a su ex alumna tan radiante y llena de poder, le exitaba más que nada que ella tenía el control y se mostraba dueña de la situación. Así que pese a los mejores pronósticos se arriesgo, sólo para tenerla cerca un momento, asintió con la cabeza el ofrecimiento de su ex alumna y espero indicaciones. "Vas a prender un poco la pipa, y vas a dar una calada profunda, sostienes el aire y aunque te de tos, no sueltes, dejas pasar unos segundos y dejas salir el aire, un par de veces bastara" Severus siguió cada instrucción, sí, tosió, pero aguanto el humo sólo para no verse como un empollón. Cuando miro a su acompañante ella ya tenía en su mano la pipa y había dado otra calada. Sus ojos se hicieron más oscuros que de costumbre, la miró y se sintió intimidado por tal fuerza, ella no era como Lily, débil, grácil pero muy dependiente de la bondad de los extraños. Hermione era una de esas mujeres que pueden dirigir ejércitos, ella era realmente bella, sus rizos desordenados, su look desalineado y su inteligencia la hacían una mujer apetecible a los ojos de su viejo maestro. Hermione seguía tirando de su pipa con entusiasmo y Snape sólo dio un par de caladas más. Se sentía extraño, ligeramente eufórico y con unas ganas locas de desnudarse y follarse a todo lo que tuviera orificios, estaba evidentemente asustado. Por su parte Hermione estaba más tranquila en si viaje, pero con el mismo incremento de la libido, sentía su intimidad palpitando por algo de contacto "sí me marcho alcanzaré a ir al baño de mis aposentos y me tocaré un buen rato hasta que pare el efecto" pensó. Mareada por el calor y la desesperación sexual, intento levantarse y sólo atino a recargarse en su compañero, que jadeo al tacto con la piel de ella, fue en ese momento que se vieron, la solución a todos sus problemas, nada le parecía más atractivo a la castaña que tener esa nariz enterrada entre sus labios vaginales haciéndola gritar como una loca. Severus aunque tímido, no podia dejar de imaginar cómo sería pasar sus manos por toda esa piel deliciosa oculta tras ese mal gusto de vestimenta, cómo sería tener esa dulce boca gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Su respiración y algo menos discreto delataban su

excitación. Cuando la castaña notó aquello no pudo más, hizo fuerza de todo su autocontrol, se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su maestro, este accedió y se levantó de inmediato, pero ella no lo soltó, al contrario, afianzó más su agarre, se paro de puntillas y recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja con su húmeda lengua, a Snape se le escapó un gemido apenas audible, esa fue la señal para que esperaba "quieres seguir?" Preguntó ella, el sin voz asintió. Esta vez los besos pararon a la boca y se debitaron con avidez, las manos de el empezaban a penetrar bajo el suéter de lana que ella llevaba, hizo una nota mental, no trae camisa abajo y mucho menos sostén, al saber esto se pegó aún más a su vieja alumna, para que ella sintiera el efecto que le causaban las sorpresas que Hermione le guardaba. Ella sin pudo hizo un ruido gutural y se separó. "Vámonos de aquí" bajaron las escaleras entre tropiezos, besos y manoseos largos que avergonzarían a cualquier adolescente primaveral. Llegaron a los aposentos de Hermione, ella cerro con magia en insonorizo todo su hábitat. "Vamos a la ducha" él se dejó guiar, parecía un cordero gustoso al matadero, sólo se dejaba hacer la voluntad de ella, no podía parar. Una vez allí ella ordenó que la desvistiera y así hizo. Quitó en primer lugar la cinta del cabello que ordenaba sus rizos y enterró sus dedos y nariz en ellos, justo el olor que imaginaba, verbena. Luego quito el suéter, no había nada más salvo cicatrices que surcaban el abdomen y un seno de esa bella dama, su lengua viajó, por cada una de ellas y dedico especial cuidado y caricias a modo de disculpas a aquella que marcaba su condición de sangre y que le costó a el perder la amistad de su única amiga "sangre sucia". Luego fue por el pantalón, unas bragas blancas, casi virginales que no iban a juego con nada de lo que pasaba y Mas cicatrices que recibieron el mismo buen trato que las anteriores. Cuando ella quedó desnuda sonrió "me va" primero acarició el cabello de su maestro, ahora más corto y con una apariencia menos grasosa, lo acomodó y empezó a quitar botón por botón la levita que le impedía ver la piel de su maestro, una camisa blanca era su segundo obstáculo, con igual cuidado desabotonó la segunda prenda, así como cuando era niña y abría con cuidado los obsequios de navidad. Lo que vió la maravilló, un cuerpo con un vello oscuro, pero en su justa proporción, cicatrices de las más viejas casi aperladas y las más nuevas y rojizas. La mordida de la serpiente era la joya de la corona. Sus ojos y sus manos lo hicieron sentir seguro y al mismo tiempo deseado, en todo momento. Pantalón negro, boxers negros y unas piernas velludas u bien. Torneadas auguraban un gran camino, el pene de su maestro era enorme, blanco y en un ángulo muy favorable para ella, sólo sonrió y se gacho para besarlo, repetidas veces. Snape grito "mierda, Hermione, me voy a venir y no te he tocado" la chica sonrió y comenzó a profundizar la felación y el sin evitarlo enredó sus manos en sus rizos para llevar algo de ritmo, ella gustosa siguió y siguió, y él estaba sorprendido, todo era muy nuevo, no es que fuera virgen, pero llevaba mucho sin experimentar tal necesidad sexual. Hermione se paro " vamos a la piscina" sin chistar el fue tras de ella y ambos se metieron, la piel con una capa de agua se antojaba para un sediento en el desierto. La.castaña se sentó sobre la piscina y dijo "es tu turno, Profesor, quiero saber qué sabe hacer con esa nariz" así paso, Snape dedico minutos y minutos de placer con su lengua y nariz a Hermione hasta que grito en un alarido desesperado que parara. Así ella estiró su columna como gato después de una siesta y lo miro seductoramente "Severus" dijo y el entendió todo.

Se colocó encima de ella, y sin miramientos se introdujo en Hermione, sintio ese calor que le abrazaba el miembro y cuando iba a empezar la castaña lo detuvo "accio pipa" la pipa llegó a sus manos, la prendió y le dio una fumada, luego le regaló una él "espera unos minutos"...al cabo de un tiempo indeterminado, ambos estaban desenfrenado, penetraban, mordían, chupaban y gritaban el nombre del otro sin control alguno, los orgasmos fueron uno a uno llegando a cada amante, Snape no lo podía creer, a su edad hacer venir varias veces a esa brujita y el terminar más de una vez le parecía irreal, era el mejor sexo de su miserable vida. Las embestidas se hacían rápidas y en un movimiento extraño ella quedó de espalda a Severus, y allí el no resistió, verla así, sus nalgas rosas y su piel blanca, en pleno estado sexual, no tuvo más remedio que azotar su pelvis contra sus nalgas y sus manos empezaron a actuar solas, las nalgadas llegaban y ella gemía entusiasta, así de esa postura pasaron a ella montandolo a él, qué belleza verla rebotando sus carnes en su miembro duro como un monolito. Ella gritaba y gemía, se venía una y otra vez. Así en un momento les alcanzó juntos el último orgasmo, ruidoso, lleno de agua, saliva y fluidos que escurrían por todos lados. Jadeando, ella lo sujeto de la mano y fueron a su cama, mojados, y se recostaron a descansar. Sin temor a nada, seguían muy drogados. Orgasmos, nalgadas, sexo que Snape jamás creyó que se atrevería a hacer, tantas cosas eran nuevas para él. A la mañana siguiente ella sintio dolor en todo el cuerpo, sentía su clítoris casi desvanecido y sus paredes vaginales sensibles. Cuando volteo casi muere, en su cama reposaba un Severus Snape, desnudo, tranquilo y con una maravillosa erección masculina. Envío un patronus rápido con dirección a su amiga "no me dijiste que aumentaba la libido" el castor se fue y ella sintió una vez más su cuerpo arder. Le daría un buen día muy bueno a Snape, quito la sábana, ajusto su cuerpo y se introdujo el miembro de Severus quien gimió y abril los ojos poco a poco, no había sidos un sueño húmedo de aquellos que había empezado a tener con ella tras el discurso del día del sombrero. Evidentemente se dejó hacer, y tan hizo que ambos terminaron juntos, exhaustos y dormidos en brazos del otro. La puerta suena, la voz de Minerva llama y abre Hermione con cara "agripada", se excusa diciendo que se ha enfermado, No irá a dar clases este día. Mira la marihuana en su sitio y cae en cuenta de todo lo anterior. Sonríe aunque hay algo de arrepentimiento. Snape la mira "¿te arrepientes?" pregunta, "no, es el mejor polvo, estúpida Ginny." La cara de Snape es un poema, parece enfadado, contrariado, la castaña capta esa señal y responde "No fue algo planeado, sólo que después de la guerra de vez en cuando, la realidad es insoportable y esto me ayuda a calmar mis nervios, sólo que está vez Ginny habló maravillas de esta marihuana que consiguió en un viaje, ya veo porque Harry tuvo un buen referente de esta nueva hierba. Sin mas ella se estiró, habló a un elfo y ordenó el desayuno y que preparasen una mesa para dos. "Bueno, señorita Granger, ahora cuál es el siguiente paso" pregunta el ex profesor de pociones mientras da un sorbo al recién servido té. "No lo sé Severus, me gustas, espero gustarte, nuestros sexos empatan como hechos a la medida, tú dirás qué quieres, yo estoy dispuesta a compartir mi cama contigo por las noches" bromeó ella, "¿y compartir otras cosas? Retrucó un Snape nervioso, casi juvenil, ella echó una carcajada y sin más lo besó "espero que sea suficiente respuesta"

Las clases de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras se habían relajado, los profesores llegaban a dormitar en sus clases y la notoria sonrisa de Snape tenía a los alumnos muy intrigados. Minerva sólo quería verlos en paz, y cuando poppy le dijo que las opciones de dormir sin soñar habían dejado de ser requeridas entendió por qué tampoco olía a pasto quemado la torre de astronomía,estaban juntos. "Severus, puedo preguntarte algo?" El hombre en su cama que leía un libro sólo respondió con un sonido gutural, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


End file.
